Forum:New Chat Moderators Problem
As you have all seen, our admin, DP added 4 new chat moderators. Claudia, Nada, Tucky and Evan. He gave them the chat mod rights basing himself on the rule "The first 4 people who comment on one of my blogs will become a chat mod". I find it pretty hard-to-take, not only because of his reasoning, also because of the sheer amount of new chat moderators and the method he has chosen them by. The reason for this forum is the discussion and I suggest democraticaly voting for the rights of the 4 new chat moderators. By voting I mean that the users that have the possibility to vote and the ones that regularily come to the chat and know how things work there should vote for the addition of the new chat moderators. I do not agree to all of the new additions and I know that other do not as well so that is why I ask for everyone's opinion on a vote to KEEP or DEMOD the new chat moderators. I also suggest a new chat moderator, one that deserves it. User:Pandawarrior has even asked DP before for this certain right, but was turned down and I see it unfair for her, being the one worthy to become a chat moderator to not really become one! We should not leave the decision for the existance of these 4 new chat moderators to only one man. Though he might be an admin, our favorite hater's way is the right way. DEMOCRACY. This wiki is everyones, but the chat is ours, it belongs to the users and you as users who edit here and talk on this chat deserve to decide this! Do you wish to vote to make the position of the new chat moderators permanent or not? I will add to the vote people who are suggested by at least 2 users(not including themselves). Tuckyd's Proposition Why not we keep the mods for now for 3 days or so and see how it works out. I think it will give the 4 of us a fair chance. 08:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Everyone keeps track pf their time on chat Over the weekend keep an hours sheet starting now. The thing is that we aren't just questioning the capability of the chatmods, but also the rashness of DP's decision. I could agree that some of you are capable, but that is the use of the poll that will be made, we don't need a 3 day trial...What do you want to do? Ban a spammer? The trial won't clarify anything... Ahem tucky if we go by this proposition might as well add my name in there since I'm like from 12 utc till 2 am sunday with some minnors interruptions on saturdays sometimes! If we are trully gonna see how much time we spend might as well do the hole week! Pandawarrior Should she become a chat mod Yes #-- 09:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) # No # # Calu Should she stay a chat mod Yes #-- 09:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) # No # # # Discussion HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM LPK said himself he wont be visiting the Wikia that much anymroe and Ryu and DP dont come to the chat that often. Plus, we need an odd number for the number of chat mods so things dont turn into a stalemate. I dont think its about who would make a good chat mod but who is on the chat often enough to moderate it. I for one go on the chat 5-6 times a day. im not saying i should be considered but thats just a good example. i think i should be considered as a back up if things dont work out if someone is stripped of their status or something like that . But all in all, i say either Panda or MJ. Troll King Imhungry4444 19:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) No MJ. Panda or MDM. SeaTerror 19:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I am against some choices,as i think they were quite misjudged.I know a lot of people that spend more time on chat,and are more active than the 4 new MODs that dont have MOD status.I think that Should change.For the time being i will not state who i want to change.If the desicion to change them is made,then i will openly vote.As for the fact that Panda isnt a MOD,i think she deserves it,and should have that star beside her name. I vote Panda. Because she's awesome. It's KOROMO! 19:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) No offence to the new MODs but if I had knew that Panda requested MOD status in past, I would have made her my First and maybe only nominee. Experience, edits, age, maturity, sexy body and understanding .. SHE GOT IT ALL !!! PANDA !! PANDA !! PANDA !! Its not like I am saying that the new MODs don't deserve the the MOD status BUT PANDA DESERVES IT MOST !! -- 19:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Are you sayin i dont deserve it cause i dont have a sexy body? i beg to differ Troll King Imhungry4444 19:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't like to complain, but the way this was decided seems idiotic. First four people? That is ridiculous. I would love to hear the reasoning behind that. I am not gonna make any recommendations, but this is not the way things are done around here, at least in my experience. 19:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Even though I am a mod now, I agree with this. I always felt that Panda should had become a Mod instead of all of us. She would actually be a great mod, and she is helpful. If possible it would be great if we made her made her a mod, and possibly either keep one or vote for another mod (removing all the new 4 mods, including me). I am actually grateful that I became a mod, since most of the time there are a lot of spammers when I'm on and there is no mod. But if this is what we have to do, I won't argue against it. I feel thAt This issue was brought up either because people are jealous or mad at the process. I will stand by the mod selections because would the four of us be mods if DP didnt want us to be. When ryu was made a mod novody gave a crap. If you have a problem with me or any of the mods tell me what.-- 20:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Saying this is because of jelousy is stupid. I believe that one's opinion is not enough to decide such a large-scale decision. That's why it should be fair enough that all the people from the chat should have a word in this. And a vote is the best decision to decide who is actually worth of becoming a chat mod. Since Shiv deserves this right way more than you, but she is not one of THE 4 new chat mods. It is not a fair decision and the people of the chat know who deserves to be a chat moderator and who doesn't. You know you aren't worthy right Tucky, I guess that is the reason why you are directly accusing me of jealousy, fear and don't accept this thing happening. I don't see any problem with democracy. It's the fairest way. I'll make sure that everyone that usually comes to the chat will vote. People are not stupid enough Tucky to not know who is good enough and who is not. I disgress with my proposition for Mod, my sense of justice is mostly decided by my mood and I can only acess the chat while on weekends meaning I would only be fit for such task on weekends and holidays assuming everything thing is alright with my psych. I also agree with Claudia altough not fully! Her position has mod should be maintained while the other 3 are desnecessary. As I suported before Pandawarrior should be a Mod! Her reason are already listed and I think they somewhat aply to Claudia too! Having in mind only some admins and Ryu live in timezones out of Europe and these mentioned before seem to not enter the chat has often has it would be ideal I support a new Mod from the other side of the atlantic as long as a new european mod, Panda and Claudia are fitting for this jobs altough if they do not wish to do them we cannot imply such responsibility on their shoulders! Also my judgement towars Claudia or any other user was in no way afected by feelings I am only speeking in a way to improve the chat, no feelings interfering k time for some serious talk, I may get offensive but please don't take personally cause this is for wiki's good. @ IH, Sexy body got nothing to do with this >_> @ P15, I totally agree with you and I am sure that this is temporary cause if this goes on then there will issues arise that will surpass our understanding. I hope DP thinks this threw one more time cause its not late. If the new mods were given the title threw sheer luck then it can be taken away with same stuff. @ Tuck, don't use the word "jealous" so easily. All 4 of you were chosen by sheer luck of who comments first. DP didn't judged your edits or your qualifications cause if he did then there are people on this wikia who have far more greater qualifications then many of you. SO please don't go labeling this as jealousy making making the discussion worst. I think having a vote will be best solution to this. -- 21:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) What MJ mentioned inspired me for an idea.What do you say we have/find say 2 mods for each timezone?And no,i dont mean for EACH one.i mean that we shouldnt have Mods that are only active from xAM to aPM,when many people sleep on xAM and wake up later.(plus life).So here's what i say:We have two Mods from America (North or South,whatever,it counts),two from europe (the max hour difference is from Portugal to Russia,which is 3 hours so ok), two for West Asia(the biggest part of the continent),as well as two for East Asia(covers Australia kinda too,and Philipiness).So i think we have a world scale "clock".Ofc it is logical that those would meet,but hey,just cause they are mods doesnt mean they dont wanna chat right?Sorry if this idea sounds somewhat racistic,it isnt.I think it's more practical this way to solve the timeline problem.Especially more practical than what we had till 2 months ago,with only Rici and LPK as Mods,who both have the same timeline Okay, I never bothered with DP deciding alone on who becomes a chatmod. Mainly because the chat doesn't really affect the wiki, and back then it wasn't even guaranteed that the chat will stay. But it appears that over the months, the chat became an established and frequently used function. Personally I don't think that the chat needs any moderation at all, but I agree that voting on the chatmods is the way to go. It is just the way thiings go on the wikia system. 21:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) No onw is answering my question. What do you guys have against the 4 new chat mods. Tuckyd I just want to say my take on this. I propposed some rules on DP's talk page here. As a mod, if I stick as one, I will only ban if a user continually breaks these rules. I don't quite care if I stay mod or not, Panda deserves it FAR more than me. But I am just telling you, if I stay mod, I will not abuse my power. If I do, feel free to report me and/or demote me. 21:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Exact same feeling as Nada.- tuckyd We already told you what the problem was many times. You yourself will just abuse your power such as when you wanted to ban me and NWW or just saying the word doom. SeaTerror 00:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) St 1. You were provoking me 2. Those were empty threats-- 00:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Even if they were empty threats, you might still kick and ban ST out since you are a mod. Evanalmighty 00:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Agree with Evan, you were really acting power-mad. Plus, the reason that you were using to give those threats were not even valid. Baseless threats are worst then empty. -- 01:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Let's look at the issue practically - why do we need new chat moderators? Because there isn't enough on chat. This is fair enough. But how the new moderators were chosen was quite rash, 'The first four to comment...' means there is a high chance these four new moderators will be users who are on at the same time. Hence the problem goes unsolved. I know from experience that between the times of 5.00pm -> 11.00pm (UTC+10:00) that there is almost never a moderator online. Including myself, the only other users who are on frequently around this time are SeaTerror, Straw Hat Boy and Evan (nearing the end of that time period.) So that is a 6 hour period where chat goes unmonitored - and there has been several times where new users or spam users have chosen to come on. The point I'm trying to make is, take some time when choosing new moderators. Look at when they are online most often, and choose four whose timezones overlap so chat gets a good coverage of monitoring - rather then allowing the spam users a quarter of the day to wreck havoc. KuroAshi98 00:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) @Kuro: I'm on the computer 90% of the day. I could keep the chat open at all times and check every 5 minutes or so for vandalists. Still voting for Panda, though. 00:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that. 01:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I vote for nothing, this is basically everyone kissing Panda's ass. The Goddess of The wiki. All hail to her, Why do we need new mods, the people nominated all except for Calua aren't going to solve the problem. It's easy being a chat mod, it takes something special to become a good mod, I do nominate MDM as president of The Panda ass kissing commitee. The problems not going to get solved i gurantee it. I would nominate myself but my life is getting busier and im the Akainu type of authority. People open your eyes!!! our "leader" picks mods based on chat comments. Seems like the problem starts at the top. People when theres blood on the streets buy property. Thats what i intend on doing. It seems to me that the four chat mods have slight overlap. Evan is Asian, Nada is idk what. Calua is generally on later than me (US schedule) and I am on earliear in the weekdays. Rici and LPK and Ryu are mostly on when I am at school. On the weekends, though, I am often on quite a bit except when I travel. Like last weekend. I also come here very early in the morinings around 12:00 UTC 01:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) You may think there's an overlap Tuckyd but that doesn't change the situation where I come home everyday to find chat empty of any of the nominated moderators for six hours at a minimum. I was being generous with that time period, sometimes it isn't until 1am (for me) that someone actually shows up. I can understand that there'll be times when a moderator simply cannot be on, but a gap in time like that is just unreasonable if we are serious about solving the issue at hand. KuroAshi98 01:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I cant help you unless you tell me the time.... 02:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Because you are hardly on anyway. The only reason you have been on more is because you became a chat mod. SeaTerror 03:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) And guess what Imma stay coming more. 03:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Why? You only wanted the power because of your whole "compassion" speech. You don't actually give a shit about the chat since you were hardly there in the first place. By your "compassion" rules then if somebody like Hungry trolls you would ban them right away. SeaTerror 03:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't ban them right away I would warn them and if they continued longer I would ban them, and btw Zoro-san suggested that we just have 8 mods the 7 current ones + panda. 06:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) EXACTLY why you would make a shitty mod. SeaTerror 06:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Why am I a shitty mod? Do you have a grudge against me from your possible ban? 06:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) "Possible ban" my ass, that as clear power-madness. Stop saying as that false-allegation you were putting on ST were right. THEY WERE WRONG AND DP AND EVERYBODY ON WIKI AGREED WITH ME. You apologized and now you are going all might over that issue again. Seriously Tuck, you lost even the last drop the respect I had for you since you were a blogger and good friend. Sorry but this time the mess you made is too much to ignore. -- 06:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I am very confused. What mess have I made. ST keeps screaming at me. I'm decided to give up on this issue unless someone insulted me. ST insulted me so I came back to defend myself. Will I make empty threats again- NO. Will you understand me??????? I don't know MDM. -- 06:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) For 3 hours i didnt touch this forum until i saw ST's comment above. I didnt want to have this discussion MDM 06:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I actually misread it. Either way with your new addition it would still be bad. Trolling is trolling. There is nothing wrong with it. You proved you don't like people to have fun in the chat. SeaTerror 06:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ST I will apologize again for last night. Ok. I was here earlier and I let everything slide when and didnt make a single fuss about it. Can we just end this topic. 06:31, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Why would we let it end? SeaTerror 06:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No comment. 06:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I will be neutral and request that both parties end the argument. Do you all have to just argue over such a trival matter? If you want Tucky to be stripped of his post, just go and complain to DP! There is really no need to argue in such an important forum. Evanalmighty 06:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Two cents aren't enough. Here's my 2 dollars and 10 cents! While I agree Panda, M.D.M, and MJ deserve this much more and I could definately repsect their autority more then our current set, I wouldn't dare strip a man of his current modding position. When I became a mod, I was so excited. I had formally requested what I felt I had earned. I posted the news to my facebook! I loved the congratulations my fellow users game me. If someone took that away from me the next day, I'd be heart broken. And if this position doesn't mean that much to you, maybe you don't deserve it. 06:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, this is DP's chance to break Ryu's heart. Haven't you always wanted to do that, DP? And Panda, MDM, and MJ do deserve it. 07:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol Ryu *i support Ryu's statement* 07:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No MJ. SeaTerror 07:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so if anyone get's cut, it's not one of the four randomly selected users who people created this forum to complain about. No, it's the guy who summoned the courage to ask his rival for the position. The guy who made a list of reasons why he earned the right to be called "Moderator". The guy who got the entire chat to root him on. The guys who's already had modding expirence. I see how it is... the new guys are desperate to keep their positions, so why not cut Ryu? You disgust me in a very attractive way. 07:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I think you misread something somewhere. SeaTerror 07:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ...I can't tell if serious, Ryu...That was just a joke. You're a great mod. You don't deserve to be cut. Us four (me, Tucky, Even, Calu) never deserved this status, in my opinion. You, LPK, and Rici worked for it. You are mature and trustworthy enough for it. We are not. 07:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i mentioned your name in reference to that no one objected dto your promotion. 07:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I see that nothing very special has been discussed and in the end, a poll is the best solution for this. Vote part 1 First to be voted are the newly chosen chat moderators. You need at least 300 edits and 3 months of activity on this wiki to vote. This vote will end in 2 weeks on the March 10th, 2012. If there are more votes for "yes" than "no", then the respective person will keep his/her rights. User:Tuckyd Do you agree that this user should have chat moderator rights? Yes I do. # # # No I don't # # [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 09:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) # 09:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) He/she can be nominated again in the formal vote. # 09:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) User:Claudia323 Do you agree that this user should have chat moderator rights? Yes I do. # # # No I don't # 09:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) He/she can be nominated again in the formal vote. # # User:Uknownada Do you agree that this user should have chat moderator rights? Yes I do. # # # No I don't # # [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 09:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) # 09:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) He/she can be nominated again in the formal vote. User:Evanalmighty Do you agree that this user should have chat moderator rights? Yes I do. # # # No I don't # [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 09:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) # 09:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) He/she can be nominated again in the formal vote. # The proposed chat moderators Now for the proposed chat moderators which I have heard their names a lot on this forum: User:Monkey.D.Me; User:Marcus Junior and User:Pandawarrior If you wish to assume the responsibility of being a chat moderator and accept the position in case the vote turns in your favor. Please say it on this forum. I will not start a vote for people who do not want to be chat moderators. Vote discussion Please feel free to discuss this vote. At this rate I think I can raise the white flag already. *Prepares White Flag* Evanalmighty 09:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC)